


The Witch's Son

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Familiars, Fili is a kyuubi, M/M, Magic, Talking Animals, kili is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hobbit Holiday Exchange] Kili is the son of a witch who has just met his familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuubikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubikun/gifts).



Once upon a time that is all times and no times in a land that is far away and yet not far at all there lived a witch. She was not an evil witch but she had fallen on hard times and needed to feed herself and her son and, as such, had committed horrible crimes. The sheriff of the province had caught her and imprisoned her, sentencing her to hang by the neck until dead for her crimes. Her son, who she had hidden in a little cabin in the woods, was safe and she let herself be marched to the gallows. Those in the woods would look after her boy. He would be all right...

TWELVE YEARS LATER...

"Missed," Kili hissed as the rabbit ran away. He flicked his fingers, three of his fingers shining with magic, but the rabbit wasn't worth it. He sighed and continued to stalk through the forest for his meals. He wanted stew. He had all the root vegetables for it and had managed to make off with six apples the other day. He was planning a veritable feast, and having actual meat would make his stomach very happy.

He spotted a flurry of blond fur and quietly followed it. There was a flick of a tail and the creature darted into a clearing. Kili crouched down in the low greenery and drew back his bow.

"I would not do that if I were you," the animal said, settling itself in the middle of the clearing. It was a golden fox with nine tails and bright blue eyes. The creature lifted a paw and licked at it. "You are Kili. I am Fili."

Kili stared and lowered his bow. "How do you know who I am?"

"A familiar always knows who their witch is," Fili said primly as his tails settled around him. "I would have come sooner but it was very hard to find you."

"Sorry?" Kili asked, emerging from the brush and carefully approaching the fox.

Fili sneezed and wrinkled his nose. "You know you are magic," he said. 

Kili reached out and touched Fili's twitching black tipped ear with a glowing finger. The fox shivered, whining slightly, at the gentle heat. "I know."

Fili leaned into his touch, butting against his hand. "Good. That saves me lots of work. Teaching people about their heritage as well as their powers is annoying."

Kili smiled and slung his bow across his back and picked Fili up as the fox protested. "You should come home with me if you're going to teach me. It's tiny but nice, and I've probably got something you can eat. I was going to make stew but I'm sure I can catch a rat or two instead off--"

"You will go and bring us meat," Fili said as he leapt out of Kili's arms. "Bring it down with magic and then feed us." He landed on the ground with the tiniest puff of dirt and circled around a few times before sitting down with his tails curled regally around him. "And then we will start with your lessons."

:::

It was very slow going for the first two years. Fili the fox had carved a very nice hole for himself in Kili's life, even as he yelled at him and taught him. Kili had made him a bed, a nice wooden box filled with wool and furs and warm scraps of leather and Fili ate as Kili did. While Fili was never one for root vegetables, it was mostly what the little witch lived on. He grew and hunted what he could and stole what he couldn't. Fili was slowly getting it through the boy's head that he could use magic to create most things he needed, but it was a lesson that was still slowly sinking into his thick head.

Even as Fili complained he was proud of his witch. His spellwork was still shaky and needed work but he was remarkably intuitive with a sharp mind and clear eyes. Kili was growing into a gangly teenager with limbs and hair and urges, urges that were not always easily tempered by a vulpine creature. These were the urges of a human teenager and had nothing to do with magic. Fili felt himself growing more fond of the boy, more than he should, especially with the urges happening. He didn't think it was important, a mere loss of concentration, but when the light of the full moon fell upon him on Kili's seventeenth birthday he knew that things woud never be the same again.

:::

The first thing Kili saw when he got back that night was a short, naked, pale-skinned man standing in front of his little cottage in the moonlight. He had long, long blond hair, a short beard with seven tight braids, and a mustache with two long braids. His face was tipped up to the moon with his eyes closed and hands spread wide, drinking in the moonlight. Kili quietly freed his bow and nocked an arrow. 

"Who are you?" Kili asked as he took aim.

"I am Fili," the man said, tilting his head to the side with a smile. "You have been very naughty, Kili."

"Kili stared at him, lowering his bow, the arrow slipping free. "How...?"

"You have been dreaming about me," Fili said. He flowed forward, the way he moved nothing but grace, slow and deliberate as if he were stalking Kili as his prey. "Thinking what I might be if I were human."

"I wanted--" Kili stared, quick to defend himself.

"I know," Fili said with a sharp smile. He came even closer, reaching up to cup Kili's face in his hands. "My little witch, I know. You wanted what you see the villagers have, someone to touch, to talk to, a human companion."

"I didn't mean to offend," Kili said quickly. He licked his lips and tried not to lean into Fili's hands. "I'm...lonely."

"Such lust for normality," Fili said, leaning up just the slightest bit so they were sharing the same air. "Such want." Kili swallowed and closed his eyes...just in time for Fili to let him go. Kili opened his eyes with a tiny whine and watched as his familiar danced his way back under the moon's light. Fili reached out a hand and Kili took it, letting Fili pull him into a dance. "Move with me, little witch. I will teach you how to give thanks to the moon."

Kili nodded as Fili led him through the dance moves. He smiled and and laughed, liking this human version of Fili almost more than his fox form. Sure, the warm fur and tails were comforting during the nights and winters, but this was another human like him. Surely there were other comforts that could be taken in this form. They laughed and played tag throughout the night, eating leftover stew from the morning out in the moon. It was possibly the best birthday present Kili had ever had.

He threw his arms around Fili, much like he often did when he was a fox, and nuzzled in close. "Thank you," he said.

Fili wrapped arms--strong, cold arms--around Kili and pulled him closer. "You are most welcome, little witch." He moved them, both of them, angling until his lips met Kili's. Kili froze within his embrace, unsure what was happening. He tentatively pressed his mouth back against Fili's and found that he liked the feel of another against him, the pressure and taste and wetness.

"What is this?" Kili asked once Fili pulled away.

"It is called kissing," Fili said. He leaned in and kissed Kili some more, only this time he licked his way into the other's mouth, their tongues moving and working against each other's. Kili gasped into Fili's mouth, letting his familiar push him around, his hands coming up and holding Fili’s arms. They wove together, dancing as they slowly traded kisses in the night.

:::

"I liked being a fox," Fili mused, stretching his arms above his head in the sun.

Kili flushed. "Sorry?"

"It is fine, little witch," Fili said, tugging the other into his lap. He pushed his hands into Kili's hair and moved the long tresses up, baring Kili's angular face and stumbled chin and neck. "You are worth being stuck in one form for."

"I could try and fix it?" Kili said. "I never meant to trap you. It was. I just....thought how nice it'd be to have you like this."

Fili grinned, his canines still elongated, and leaned in to drag them over Kili's neck. "You just liked what I was doing to you at the time."

Kili huffed and tried to push Fili away but only ended up pulling him closer and kissing him. "You need to show me more spells," he said finally.

Fili smirked and pushed his little witch down onto the soft green grass. "Let me tell you about sex magic, little witch. You're going to need to try and concentrate on the spell while we do this, yes?" Kili blinked up at him as Fili started pushing him around, the tiniest smile around his lips. "Think you can do that?"

Kili smiled, licking his lips. "You might need to show me many, many times, Fili."

"I'm pretty sure we can do that," the fox said as he crawled down Kili's body. "I am very sure we can do that."


End file.
